


Derek is Very Tired and Doesn't Know What He's Saying, and Spencer is Very Very Gay (Well, Bi, But Details, Details)

by ughdotcom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “You’re pretty.”“And you’re high on sleep deprivation. Come on, let’s go to the bed.”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 454





	Derek is Very Tired and Doesn't Know What He's Saying, and Spencer is Very Very Gay (Well, Bi, But Details, Details)

Once upon a time there was a prince, and once upon a time there was a knight.

And once upon a time in another universe there was simply a man and another man. These men were tied together, over space and time.

Their names were Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, and they worked in the BAU of the FBI.

And right now they are very very tired after a case. Derek is near asleep on his desk, and Spencer is just sitting and staring at the wall.

“Hey, Morgan?” Spencer says, not moving his gaze from the wall.

“Yeah, kid?”

“We should go home.”

“We have paperwork.” This is true, but going home wouldn’t impact this at all, seeing how neither man was doing their work. Spencer voices this thought. “Fine, fine” Derek relents.

“And I’m driving.”

“Whyyyyy.”

“Because you’re half asleep and if I’m going to die it’s going to be on a case.” Spencer says, helping Derek up.

The two somehow manage to make it to Spencer’s apartment, where Derek collapses on the couch. “You’re pretty.” He tells Spencer.

“And you’re high on sleep deprivation. Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

“Your bed?”

“Do I own another bed?”

“Do you?”

“Nope.”

“Are you going to sleep with me?”

Spencer turned red.

“No no no not that way” Derek says.

“I know.” Spencer gives him a soft smile and moves him to the bed, where Derek flops down once more.

“Join me, Spenceeeerrrr.” he whines, and Spencer gives him a small smile, and lies down too. “You’re so pretty.”

Spencer decides not to ask why his strictly platonic best friend and coworker is telling him he’s pretty and just says “no I’m not.”

“Yes you are! Why do you think I call you pretty boy?”

“Because I’m feminine.”

“No no no it’s because you’re pretty.”

“Really?” Spencer figures that Derek can’t really lie, he’s half drunk off no sleep and maybe some alcohol he had on the jet.

“Yeah. You’re pretty and I love you.”

Spencer is bright red now. “Do you?”

“Yeah.”

Derek is grinning, a bright grin, and Spencer smiles back and places a soft kiss to his mouth. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.” He says, and the two fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
